Mobile devices are able to access multiple networks using wireless protocols operating at close frequency bands. However, when a single device utilizes two or more wireless protocols, the proximity of the frequency bands may lead to interference between data sent using the protocols, which may cause problems with the simultaneous operation of the protocols. Specifically, out-of-band transmissions using one protocol may saturate a receiver using a second protocol, effectively blocking transmissions using the second protocol. Thus, coexistence of multiple protocols on a single device often is problematic.